Fucking Bitch! I Love You
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: En serio que me equivoqué en ponerle límites a la consideración de mi amada novia, solo ella me consiente de esta manera. Mandarme por 6 meses al "mejor" lugar del mundo, además de que haya convencido a mi "queridísimo" suegro en regalarme esa linda inyección que me deje impotente y para variar, todo esto sea como regalo por nuestro aniversario… ¿No es la novia más dulce del mundo?


**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura no me pertenece, pero como la trama si es mía, esto por consecuencia es gratis. Es para entretenerlos así que disfruten de la lectura como yo disfrute el escribir este One-Shot narrado por Butch.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje inapropiado (¡Palabrotas!)… Pero a mi criterio son leves. **

**NOTA: Dedicado a los fans de Butch :p**

* * *

.

**Fucking Bitch!... I love you**

.

* * *

Joder.

La cagué… Otra vez.

_(Carajo. Carajo, carajo y… ¡Carajo!)_

Si, en mi mente solo se pensaba esa palabra, era la única en estos momentos a pesar de que ahora debía concentrarme en el problema en el que me involucraba, para ser más precisos, en las palabras que diría aquel hombre que tenía su jodido y gordo trasero el cual seguramente estaba cómodamente descansado en una mullida silla. Ese tipo me miraba desafiante, parecía que no escuchaba las palabras de mi abogado.

Obvio no las escucharía. Le importaba un bledo lo que dijeran si era con tal de defender mi persona… Aquel sujeto estaba más que ansioso por dejar caer su mazo y decir "culpable" para deshacerse de mí.

Y así fue. Mandó a la mierda mi libertad con un simple acto, con una simple decisión y todo porque me detestaba.

Pero, es normal que me odie…

Con esta es la ¿quinta, sexta… am, décima?... No tengo ni puta idea, pero les aseguro que no es la primera vez que estoy frente al juzgado, donde este gordo trataba mi caso.

Tal vez lo harté, tal vez le caigo mal sin razón alguna… Pero eso no sería verdad. Podría mentirles, pero así no habría una triste e injusta historia que contar.

Apenas hacía unos días me encontraba en las comodidades de mi casa, cuando de repente recibí una visita, una inesperada sorpresa. Oh si, aún recuerdo mi expresión…

No me hubiera sorprendido antes, la verdad. Pero admito que esta vez fue diferente. Realmente esta vez, no había hecho nada. No es lindo oír aquel tedioso discurso dicho por dos hombres vestidos de azul… Y no, no eran doctores amigos míos, eran algo mucho peor…

Jodidos policías. Siempre tan inservibles.

Les confieso, que era la primera vez que me arrestaban ellos personalmente, siempre habían sido… Bueno, ya saben de quienes hablo.

Pero no culpo a esos tipos, aquellos ilusos que me enseñaron con aires de grandeza y superioridad las esposas en forma de amenaza, acompañado de algo que me he aprendido de memoria, después de todo, me sentía halagado en conocer dicha oración que creí nunca escuchar:

"Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que diga podrá ser usada en su contra. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo".

¿Qué, no es normal? Bueno, solo analicen mi lógica; Soy Butch un RRB, delincuente famoso en Saltadilla, y no omitamos lo sexy, claro. Es arrestado por primera vez por unos corrientes policías, cuando toda mi vida me acostumbre a ser atrapado por tres _(y para joder más mi orgullo) _mujeres, que poseen poderes como yo y mis hermanos. Ahora, ¿ya captaron porque veo mi arresto como algo único y especial?

Si Brick pudiera leer mis pensamientos, seguramente diría que me comporto como una quinceañera entusiasmada por su fiesta. Pues sí, es la verdad, pero diría eso porque estaría celoso. Lo sé.

Pero bueno, regresando al punto, yo estaba seguro de que no había hecho algo malo… Al menos esta vez. Era por esto que me encontraba de cierta manera, algo cabreado. Lo curioso aquí, es que no estaba enfadado con el incompetente de mi abogado, con ese estúpido y gordo juez, o con los policías que me arrestaron.

No.

Todo este problema se lo debía a alguien…

Siempre me he considerado afortunado, oh vaya que sí _(es decir, mi atractivo y estilo no lo tiene cualquiera)_ así que no es novedad verme rodeado al menos, por dos o tres chicas cada vez que salgo por las calles de esta asquerosa ciudad.

A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, es por eso que soy tan popular. Lo que sí es de cierta forma, difícil de creer, es que una en especial… sea mi novia. No sabría decir que es más extraño, si el que tenga una relación formal, o el que una PPG sea mi pareja…

Supongo que la primera.

Aunque si, como lo oyen… Bellota Utonio, era _(o mejor dicho aun es) _mi novia.

¿Qué miedo, no?

Es decir, solo imagínense a su apuesto y varonil servidor, teniendo una relación _(¡y formal!)_ con ella. Siendo que Bellota no es _(¡y no será jamás!)_ una chica. Bueno, genéticamente lo es, ya que sería demasiado extraño ver a un hombre con pechos… Pero vamos, saben a lo que me refiero.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando; ¿Entonces, porque sales con ella?, ¿No era tu enemiga o algo así?

Pues todo empezó una mañana, que aún recuerdo a la perfección…

Erase un yo tranquilo, paseando por el parque cuando de repente me entró el hambre. Como era lunes, ya me había gastado mi dinero en un buen fin de semana lleno de alcohol y mujeres. Aunque aclaro desde un principio, desgraciadamente no hubo sexo… Nunca me ha excitado una mujer ebria _(tomen nota chicas),_ pero me emborrache como nunca y desperté con la peor cruda, así que por eso andaba corto de dinero. Sin embargo, para un RRB no hay problema, es de imbéciles no saber utilizar tus dones para salir de un obstáculo.

Entonces fue así que me llevó a asaltar al primer ingrato que me cruzara en mi camino. Todo iba normal en mi plan para obtener algo de comida, pero siempre (_literalmente_) ¡siempre! Llega en el momento inoportuno una de ellas.

Esa vez fue Bellota.

Juro que en ese instante pensé que tendría una especie de radar incrustado en mi ser. Eso y que en sus tiempos libres me acosaba…

– ¡Oye tú, idiota! Deja a ese hombre. – Tuve que soltar al tipo que tenía sujeto del cuello de su camisa, pero no le devolví el dinero que le quite. Obvio. En cuanto este tocó suelo salió huyendo. No tenía ya nada que temer, estaba una PPG ahí, pero la verdad era que cada vez que un RRB se enfrentaba con ellas, la zona terminaba hecha mierda.

Y así fue, le sonreí con altanería como siempre, dedicándole también burlas algo sarcásticas.

No había nada particular en aquella pelea, los golpes, patadas y ofensas jamás faltarían, y Bellota a pesar de ser una chica era demasiado brutal. Por eso dudaba de su sexualidad, aunque les confieso, era por eso que me atraía. Y no, no malpiensen.

Estoy demente lo sé. Pero he tratado con un sin fin de mujeres que ya ni una me llama la atención más que para un rato. Pero Bellota es diferente, demasiado, muy, muy diferente.

Y pues sucedió lo que tarde o temprano sucedería. Bien está la frase esa sobrevalorada "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso". Aquel día entre peleas y chistes bizarros hacía nuestras personas, surgió esa parte mía que no conoce la cordura.

La besé. Ella me golpeó. La besé más fuerte. Ella me golpeó el doble de fuerte. _(Seguramente así sabe demostrar su amor)_ Pensé cuando su puño impactaba en mi mejilla.

Pero yo era más insistente, y más tarde que temprano, por fin accedió a corresponder mi beso. Desde ese día nos hicimos novios. Nunca se lo dije formalmente, se sobreentendía. Y tanto sus hermanas como mis hermanos, terminaron por saber de nuestra relación.

– ¿Por qué ella? – Cuestionó la rubiecita de Boomer.

– *Porque se me hincha. – Le respondí mientras no quitaba mi vista de la televisión disfrutando de la comida chatarra que me rodeaba por completo.

Hubo mucha polémica y tantas criticas, incluso fui más famoso de lo que ya era porque salí en esos asquerosos programas de farándula repletos de chismes de lo peor.

Pero claro, pasaron los meses y todo se fue olvidando para convertirse en algo cotidiano, y todo porque "pasó de moda". La gente que habla mal de los demás es porque en sus vidas no hay algo más interesante de que conversar. Por eso los detesto, por eso les robo, humillo, e intimido a todo habitante de Saltadilla. Porque la sociedad apesta.

Joder, creo que empiezo a parecerme a Brick en lo anarquista…

En fin, regresando a lo importante _(a hablar de mí, claro… ah, y de mi novia)_, apenas pasaron todos esos contratiempos, fue cuando ya estábamos en paz.

Les hablaré de ella. Aunque seguramente ya la conocen… Todos conocen a la PPG más ruda. Pero nadie la conoce en su faceta oculta…

Detrás de esa imagen prepotente, había una indefensa chica que se sonrojaba por cualquier halago de parte mía hacia ella. Fue ahí cuando comprobé que después de todo, Bellota es como cualquier chica normal, porque cuando está conmigo, es cuando deja de comportarse como una heroína. Es más, puede ser incluso hasta algo cursi, aunque eso sí, sus momentos melosos solo duran fracciones de segundos y yo ya me acostumbre a presenciarlos las pocas veces que se veían.

Pero bien, su actitud nunca cambiaría, le gustaba insultarme de vez en cuando y cuando la hacía enfadar, me propinaba mis buenos golpes. No es que sea masoquista pero me agrada que sea así, es como si ella fuera una fiera salvaje. Me dirán pervertido, pero a veces fantaseo en que algún día pueda "domarla" (_*****__If you know what I mean)…_

Pero basta de hablar de ella. Hablemos de lo que desde un principio quería contarles…

Cuando aquel juez de enorme y flácido trasero me declaró "culpable", oí las risas de burla de mis hermanos, y la sonrisa victoriosa de mi chica. Por esa razón, ahora me encontraba en el aeropuerto, donde dos hombres grandes _(a los que yo llamaba mis "niñeras temporales")_, me vigilaban y me subían al avión. Una vez que me encontraba en mi asiento reservado, uno de los dos tipos que me custodiaban, se acercó con una jeringa y sin avisar me la insertó.

– ¡¿Qué mierd…?!_–_ Y me asusté. Como nunca en mi subnormal vida señores. Aquella jeringa contenía un símbolo que pude entender a la perfección. La "X" era encerrada por el símbolo de "prohibido". Aquel círculo rojo con una linea en diagonal se convirtió en mi pesadilla.

– Cortesía del profesor Utonio…_–_ Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en la cara de uno de esos gorilas que tenía como guardias. Juro que quería zurrarme en su alegría con ayuda de mi fuerza descomunal, aquel poder que acababan de quitarme. Tanto ese como otras habilidades especiales habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí de inmediato e intente hacer una simple esfera de energía pero al carajo con mis intentos. ¡Me habían convertido en uno de los suyos!

Ahora, ya sé qué pensarán…

"¡Pero tú eres Butch, sigues siendo tan fuerte aun sin ellos!" Pues sí pero, ¿se han imaginado en como le haría en escapar de la cárcel a la cual estaban a punto de ir?

Si se tratara de cualquier prisión _(como la de Saltadilla) _no me estaría alterando. Pero ese era el detalle, al lugar en donde pasaría los próximos 6 meses, sería en nada más ni nada menos que en la prisión más grande del condado y con fama de ser el peor infierno para cualquier criminal.

En serio que me equivoqué en ponerle límites a la consideración de mi amada novia, es decir, solo ella me consiente de esta manera. Mandarme por 6 meses al "mejor" lugar del mundo, además de que haya convencido a mi "queridísimo" suegro en regalarme esa linda inyección que me deje impotente y para variar, todo esto sea como regalo por nuestro aniversario…

¿No es la novia más dulce que pueda existir? Si… Como la adoro.

_(Espero que hayan identificado el sarcasmo…)_

¡Todo esto es injusto!, ¡Por primera vez yo era la víctima!, ¡Yo no había hecho nada!

Bueno… Nada realmente malo para acabar así…

Ya, ya… Ya adivino en lo que sus mentes pasa es un "¿Ahora qué hiciste, Butch?"… Está bien, me atraparon, o mejor dicho me descubrí solo. Pero que conste que una vez les diga las razones, pensarán que Bellota es una completa exagerada…

Para resumirles y no alargar esto, he de declarar que mi novia es un monstruo, una bestia repleta de celos.

Pero bueno, no la culpo. Aparte de que los saltadillenses me conozcan por mi fama y reputación de RRB delincuente juvenil peligroso, las chicas, me conocen como un perfecto *casanova. Soy mujeriego y no lo niego. Pero admito que dejé esa mala costumbre por ella… Aunque como hombre que soy, hay veces que me resulta difícil no ver a una linda muchacha.

El caso es que, Bellota me mandó a prisión por celos.

Increíble, ¿verdad?

De haber sido otras circunstancias, se me hubiera dado mi libertad y yo me hubiera dado por vencedor en aquel juicio. Pero aquel cerdito de juez, apoyó a Bellota en todo momento. Uso como excusa que mis actos de vandalismo habían sido demasiados, y para reponer estas faltas, me castigarían mandándome de viaje a un lugar con un montón de matones de lo peor.

Esa era la verdad "pública" se podría decir. Porque aquella albóndiga, me mando a prisión por una cosa en específico.

Al parecer no le agradé de yerno…

Oh si, salí con su hija.

_(¡Antes de que me quieran golpear, sigan leyendo!)_

No le puse el cuerno a mi fierecita. Claro que no.

Las cosas se malinterpretaron por completo. Aquella chica era solo una conocida. Una de las tantas con las que salí antes de Bellota. Pero lo diré claramente, la prensa me odia. Y crearon un escándalo…

Bellota enloqueció, ni se imaginan cuanto batallé para convencerla de que lo que decían los periódicos no era verdad _(enserio, no quieren verme de rodillas suplicándole…)_. Pero al final pareció haberme comprendido…

"Pareció" pues fui un verdadero crédulo por creer que las cosas se habían calmado.

Ahora, me encontraba viendo por el paisaje las nubes. Definitivamente una de las cosas que extrañaría cuando estuviera encerrado, sería volar entre ellas y burlarme de los humanos que me miran con envidia por sus patéticas vidas aburridas. Miraba con atención el cielo, ya me habían quitado las esposas y lleve mis manos a las bolsas de mi chaqueta de cuero negra que recién me había robado la semana pasada. Cuando de repente sentí algo que era difícil de ignorar.

Un papel, no, mejor dicho una carta.

Con demasiada curiosidad la abrí y empecé a leer:

_Butch:_

_Seguramente apenas te vienes dando cuenta que de esto. Y pues, solo quería decirte que…_

_¡Feliz aniversario!_

_Espero y disfrutes de tu regalo. Me esmeré en convencer al juez, bueno, en realidad no._

_Te extrañaré estos 6 meses, disfruta de tu viaje y de tu "hotel vacacional". Por cierto, he oído que si te portas bien, te dejan hacer una llamada, al menos por semana. Oh, y que la comida no es recomendable masticarla, asegúrate de no ahogarte con la basura que te sirvan._

_Y el profesor me dijo que te dijera que la inyección será temporal. Así que no lloriquees._

_Cuando salgas volverás a tener tus poderes pero mientras, asegúrate de no buscar pleitos con los demás reos._

_Nos vemos en Agosto "amor"…_

_P.D. Cuidado con las duchas colectivas. Toma mi consejo, eso si quieres mantener tu ano virgen._

_Con cariño, Bellota._

…

¡Perra… Puta… Mierda… Carajo… Me lleva!

Y así seguí maldiciéndola por el resto de mi viaje… Y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de los próximos meses.

Moraleja:

**"Karma is a BITCH, y nunca, NUNCA, hagan enojar a Bellota.**"

.

.

* * *

***Por que se me hincha:** Expresión usada aquí en México (Y no se si en otras partes pero buee...) algo vulgar para decir "porque se me pega la gana" o "porque así quiero"

***If you know what I mean**: Es un meme, pero no se si no lo conozcan algunos (busquen la imagen en Google xD) Representa al morbo xD.

***Casanova:** Hombre que es conocido por sus numerosas aventuras amorosas.

**Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo de genero humor y eso no se si lo logre, aunque eso si, disfrute de escribirlo espero y a ustedes les haya agradado. Dejen reviews :) sus opiniones cuentan.**

**Para los que leen mi fic, Peligrosa Tentación: ****Ya tengo los dibujos de los demonios jojo. Pero el capitulo tardara, ya saben lo de siempre, ocupaciones y todo eso. **

**En fin me largo, que tengan buen fin de semana.**

**Lady Of The Death~~**


End file.
